Sheamus is dead sexy in a mini-skirt
by ladyknights104
Summary: Sheamus loses a bet, the result...WARNING: cross-dressing, SLASH, CENAMUS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Just a little one-shot I thought up a little while ago. Now my dad got a laptop so I'm currently in the process of transferring all my other stories to the laptop and hopefully I will update Shinderella shortly. Oh before you read this go to Google Images and look up infinite stratos school uniform. **

"This so humiliating..." Stephen grumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror, eyeing the outfit that John was making him wear.

Well...at least he wouldn't have to wear it in public. Stephen couldn't help but tug at the skirt to possibly cover up the remaining visible skin, but to no avail. Basically about a week ago John and Stephen had made a bet. The bet was that if John could sit through watching 2 seasons of father Ted without getting up to do anything Stephen would do whatever John wanted him to do. I think we can all guess how that ended. Apparently John had this outfit made for Stephen a while ago to possibly spice up a few things in their relationship but hadn't told the Irishman about it until now, when Stephen really didn't have much of a choice of whether he wanted to wear it or not. What he was wearing was a white school girl's uniform with red stripes going down the arms, a blue bow, and several other designs with black boots and long sock's that were similar to the design of the uniform. John had seen the outfit online and thought that Stephen would look pretty damn sexy in it so he somehow got his lover's measurements and bought it. There was also a boy's uniform which John had bought for himself. It was just like the girl's uniform but with long pants instead of a skirt and no bow. Why John would think that this was a good idea was way beyond Stephen's brain capacity, but he had to admit the Boston-born wrestler could be pretty strange from time to time. Stephen sighed before exiting the bedroom before John got impatient. Stephen walked into the living room and saw John sitting happily on the couch which was facing away from him. Stephen grumbled again before walking over into full view of his lover, who was wearing the boy's uniform that he had bought.

"I seriously hate you right now." Stephen said glaring daggers at John.

John just smiled and looked over his lovely cross-dressing Stephen. "Well let's remember who won the bet, love."

Stephen just glared harder at John before blushing at the look his lover was giving him. John motioned for Stephen to sit on his lap and, begrudgingly, Stephen obeyed. Stephen sat on John rather quickly hoping that it might cause a little pain to the other man, but to no avail. John chuckled and wrapped his arms around Stephen and kissed his temple.

"Let me tell you something..." John whispered into Stephen's ear. "Babe, you are dead sexy in a mini-skirt."

Stephen blushed even more and tried to squirm away from John, but John had too tight of a grip on him so he couldn't get away. John licked up the side of Stephen's ear stopping at the top to nibble on it making Stephen moan. John began to kiss down the side of Stephen's face stopping at his neck and began sucking at an especially sensitive spot determined to leave a mark making Stephen moan and squirm even more. John stopped sucking and licked the new hickey that signified that Stephen was his and his only. John's hands wandered all over Stephen's torso feeling the soft fabric of the rather cute cosplay. That Father Ted marathon was totally worth all this. Suddenly Stephen turned around so that he was straddling John and began kissing him passionately with his arms wrapped around John's neck. John smirked and wrapped his arms possessively around Stephen's waist pulling them closer together. John pushed him tongue into Stephen's hot mouth and explored the wet cavern before engaging in a battle for dominance. Just as their lungs were about to burst Stephen pulled away panting with his lips swollen and saliva running down his chin. John smiled and licked the extra saliva away and gave Stephen a quick peck on the lips before moving them both so that they were laying down, his arms around Stephen and Stephen's head tucked under his chin. John's hand wandered down to Stephen's ass and he rested it there before giving it a quick squeeze and traveling back up to its original spot.

"You do realize that I'm going to kill Mahal for touching you there, right?" John whispered.

Stephen chuckled and nodded. "Yeah...I knew you were going to the minute he dared to grab me."

John sat up and rested his head on his shoulder looking down at Stephen with a playful smile. "Is that so?"

Stephen looked up at John and nodded. "Yeah...the first thing that ran through my mind was 'I'm gonna kill him' and the second was 'John's gonna kill him'. It look's like I was right."

John chuckled and leaned down to kiss Stephen sweetly. The kiss quickly got heated and John rolled on top of Stephen settling himself between the Irishman's legs. Stephen moaned and ground himself up against John, wanting more.

John broke their kiss and looked down at Stephen smirking. "How about we take this elsewhere?"

Stephen nodded and allowed himself to be lifted off the couch, John carrying him to their bedroom bridal style.

_The next day…_

Stephen was waiting in his and John's hotel room, waiting for his lover to return from running some errands. Stephen was sitting on the bed with their laptop surfing the web when he saw something on the side of the screen. Normally he wouldn't be interested in a website named 'nosebleed worthy' but he saw his name in the tags.

"That's weird..."

So, curious, he clicked on the link and was horrified by what popped up. It was a picture of him and John in that cosplay making out on the couch. The comments read stuff like 'Seme John is seme' and 'Aww Sheamus is such an adorable uke' and 'kawaii~'. It had over 2,000 likes and had been shared about 500 times. The title of the picture, "Sheamus is dead sexy in a mini-skirt'.

"I'm going to kill him!"

END!

**LOLZ did anyone get the FMA reference? The uniforms that John and Sheamus are wearing are from 'Infinite Stratos'. Basically this came to be when I was watch IS and I imagined Sheamus in the boy's uniform….and then the girl's uniform. The first thing that came to min was 'WOW he can pull off a skirt!', so I made it into a Cenamus fanfic! Oh and if you want to see a specific kind of one-shot for Cenamus just ask me and I'll see if I can type it up for you. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
